Fanfiction of Awesome
by AbiwonKenabi
Summary: The Prince Gamer of Awesome takes on a challenger! Who will get a chance to beat him? Will Raditz? How about Krillin?
1. Prince Gamer of Awesome

Vegeta flew through the air towards Raditz, angry as ever. His pulse raced, sweat poured off his limbs as he gave it everything he had, throttling towards the other saiyan. Raditz simply sidestepped, smirking as his long hair blew slightly.

This only made Vegeta angrier; He launched a flurry of punches at Raditz, who calmly blocked all of Vegeta's attempts.

_What is going on?_ Vegeta thought to himself, panting from the effort, _I can't land a single hit on this guy!_

Vegeta continued his attack, but to no avail. Soon, Raditz got the upper hand-in one swift expert move, Vegeta was soon locked in a hold and tossed aside. Raditz followed up with his own series of attacks. Vegeta was helpless to the onslaught. _I'm gonna lose…!_

"Raditz wins!" announced the television.

"You've got to be f***ing kidding me!" Vegeta roared, throwing down his Xbox controller. "You beat me with Raditz! YOU BEAT ME WITH RADITZ!"

Piccolo sat calmly on the couch, still clutching his controller. "He's not that bad…"

"Are you kidding me? He's the worst player in the game!" Vegeta screeched. His spiny hair bristled with frustration.

"Hey Vegeta! Hey Piccolo! What's up?" spoke the last voice Vegeta wanted to hear after having his ass handed to him on Burst Limit.

"Not now Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey Goku," Piccolo replied coolly. He was still waiting for Vegeta to stop throwing his tantrum so they could get on with their game. Though, something told him Goku's prescence was not helpful.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, looking curiously at the screen.

"I just finished beating Vegeta on Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit."

"You _didn't_ beat me!"

Goku looked at the screen more closely. "I dunno Vegeta. Looks like you lost to me," he chuckled.

A vein started bulging out of Vegeta's head. "Oh like you know _so_ much about video games!"

"I play Wii Sports all the time," Goku informed him, "It can't be much harder than that."

Vegeta simmered silently as Goku plopped down on the cushy sofa next to Piccolo. "So how do you play?"

Piccolo handed Goku his controller and began explaining the controls, using all his powers of patience as Goku continually asked which button let him swing the tennis racket.

Vegeta listened silently to the instructions, his confidence quickly growing. He realized, if Kakarot challenged him, he could actually _defeat _him at something. Vegeta smiled at this thought.

"Okay Vegeta! Ready to play?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Do you really think this drooling monkey can beat me?" Vegeta asked Piccolo.

Piccolo shrugged. "You're actually…not that good…"

"Not that good! I so pwn at this game! I so pwn at every game!"

"What about last match?" Goku mentioned quietly.

"That last match was a fluke. I never should have gotten beat by _Raditz_. I win every other time! I'm awesome! I'm the Prince Gamer of Awesome!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. His six game winning streak told him otherwise.

"Whoa Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in awe, "I had no idea you were that good!"

Vegeta nodded approvingly and crossed his arms proudly. He felt, as the Prince of Saiyans, he was finally being treated properly. He picked up his controller and sat on the couch to select his character: the one and only Prince Vegeta, of course.

Goku squinted at the character selection screen. "Ooo! Krillin's on here!"

Vegeta snorted, "That baldy! He might be even more worthless than Raditz."

"I'm gonna be Krillin!" Goku decided, apparently ignoring what Vegeta had said.

The battle began. Vegeta impatiently made the first move, jabbing at Krillin's short body. Goku (as Krillin) hopped out of harm's way. From the air, he fired rapid KameHameHa waves, several of them conecting with their target-namely Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged off the attack and raced toward Krillin, firing several more close-range attacks. Krillin was pummeled backwards, and Vegeta continued his onslaught, his punches becoming faster and faster. Krillin's health bar plummeted.

Goku grunted as he tried to get his character under control. Vegeta just started laughing.

Suddenly from nowhere, Krillin returned attacked, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks to Vegeta's surprise. Goku pounded on the buttons as Vegeta grew more and more frustrated. He watched in horror as the health bar decreased at an alarming rate. His return attacks were becoming ineffective. _There's no way I'm gonna lose…! _Vegeta thought, sweat running down his forehead as he frantically pressed buttons.

"K.O.! Krillin wins!"

"Woot! I won!" Goku cheered.

Vegeta stood with his mouth agape. He had lost. To a gaming monkey.

Piccolo smirked, "Wow. Really pwned him there…"

Vegeta's arched eyebrows bent in a scowl. Goku came up to him. "Hey, I guess that makes _me_ the Prince Gamer of Awesome, huh Vegeta?"

**Poor Vegeta… he never can seem to beat Goku. Please review!**


	2. Master of Awesome Overkill

**Author's Note: Okay I was gonna make this a one shot, but I couldn't help myself. LordCooler gave me such an awesome idea, I couldn't resist.

* * *

**

Warfare flooded the screen. Bullets and plasma shots flew in every direction. Countless grenades, both frag and plasma, were unloaded on the enemy, only for them to return fire, adding to the chaos. On the battlefield, weaving through all the mayhem, was Trunks, in his flashy blue armor.

Getting hit again, Trunks couldn't help but blow up his attacker with his rocket launcher. Trunks was the Master of Awesome Overkill, and he continued to prove it by blowing up another Spartan, this one was carrying the flag. KILLING SPREE!

"Yes!" Trunks celebrated. He sped into his team's base, the blue team.

"WooHoo!" Goten screamed next to him. His friend was currently occupying himself by doing donuts in a Warthog, completely oblivious to the raging battle around him. Though he splattered a few other bystanders, Goten was completely ineffectual for his team.

"Goten! Come back me up! We gotta protect the flag," Trunks ordered his friend.

"Okay!" Goten happily agreed, exiting the vehicle.

Trunks didn't really like playing Halo split-screen; the 42-inch plasma in his family's game room was 'too small' to have two players on it simultaneously. But Trunks did like ordering around Goten, who always cheerfully obeyed. It made Trunks feel like a seargeant or something.

Goten's character hopped around in the flag room, his small fingers randomly pressing buttons with complete disregard for the actual controls.

"Someone keeps killing me!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks was confused. No one was around…

"Ah! I died again!" Goten cried.

"Well then quit throwing grenades at your feet, butt munch!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You keep hitting the left trigger."

Goten stared at the white controller in his hand. "I thought that was the gun button…"

"Right trigger is to shoot," Trunks clarified with exasperation. This was the fifth time today he had to explain the controls to his friend.

"Oh. Gotcha."

Trunks and Goten continued standing guard, diligently awaiting the on-coming assault. Bored, Goten started randomly spinning around and spotted Trunks character in his screen.

"Wah! Bad guy!" Goten slammed on the right trigger.

"No! No! That's me!"

"…Oh. Sorry Trunks."

Trunks scowled, wishing he had someone else to play with who actually knew the game. But Piccolo refused to play with him, and his father never wanted to play with him. He was always playing Burst Limit, grumbling something about "defeating Kakarot" or whatever. When it came to gaming, everyone else was pretty much complete douschbags, except maybe Goten. _Maybe._

"Wah! Bad guys!" This time, Goten was right-red Spartans and Elites poured into the room.

"Crap! My shields are still down!" Trunks exclaimed, glaring at his blissful friend. Trunks pulled his rocket launcher out in a panic and aimed at the enemy.

"Eat this!" Trunks shot without thinking, blowing up everyone in the room. Though he fended off the attackers, reinforcements came from behind and grabbed the blue flag. Trunks was livid.

"C'mon! C'mon! Respawn!" Trunks screeched at the slow counter.

Somehow Goten respawned first. He searched his surroundings to discern where he was, then suddenly beamed at his friend. "Hey don't worry Trunks! This guy has the flag! We're gonna win!" He pursued the flag.

Trunks peered at Goten's screen. His blue eyes widened in alarm. "That's not our team with the flag! That's the _enemy_! Running away with _our_ flag!"

As Trunks reappeared onscreen, he frantically rushed to Goten's location, but knew he would never make it. The timer was running out fast; He would have to depend on this gaming monkey.

"Shoot 'em Goten, shoot!"

Goten stared at his controller. "It's the _left _trigger, right…?"

"No! Right! Right!" Trunks instructed him.

"Yeah it's left?"

"Wha…No! NO!"

Too late. Goten pressed the left trigger and somehow stuck himself with a sticky plasma grenade.

BOOM!

"NOOOOO!"

"Whoa, cool!" Goten was awed.

GAME OVER. Red team wins…

"We won, Trunks!"

Trunks just glared at his friend. "We didn't win. Why're you so happy?"

Goten shrugged. "Okay we didn't win. But I still thought it was pretty awesome!"

* * *

**Was it as bad as it felt when I wrote it? The idea sounded better in my head… Please Review!**


End file.
